I Am
by xTamashii
Summary: Momo comes in on Toshiro singing. [HitsuHina] [Song by Crush 40]


Lol, ok, I had this idea in my head for a while. I was thinking about the song, and wondered about how Hitsugaya would sound singing it. ;3 Well, here goes.

Song is All of Me by Crush 40. (The opening to the Shadow the Hedgehog game)

And also…because I promised…I dedicate this HitsuHina fic to wedelin-gisela, who's story inspires me a lot. And…if she happens to read thins authors note…

You are awesome. You rule. You rock. Keep on writing your incredible story. I'm rooting for you!

Alright, I've typed too much, on with the story.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**I Am**

_By Tamashii-x-no-x-Renkinjutsushi_

Today was a long, dull day in a long, long week of dull, long days. There was plenty of paperwork to go around, of course, and to top off the sundae with a ripe, red, cherry, it was the hottest week Sereitei had ever experienced.

Momo Hinamori panted heavily, her arms and lungs aching and she carried three massive stacks of paper. Sweat dripped off of her forehead, and her palms were drenched.

She almost cried with relieved happiness as she plopped down on a nearby bench, dropping the three massive stacks right next to her. She leaned her head back on the dark wood, letting her mind wander. She watched the few wispy cloud trail lazily across the brilliant blue sky. It was beautiful today. Way too hot, no doubt, but it was such a nice day al the same.

She didn't even notice herself begin to drift off, that was, until, she was quickly fast asleep…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Momo awoke with a start. It felt as if no time had passed, but panic clenched her chest as she glanced up at the sky. It wasn't pure blue anymore; it was darker and had a red-orange tint. She leapt up, grabbing her paperwork again and scurrying off to Third Division with the work. It was tiring. Her new captain was a great deal stricter than Aizen had been. He gave so much paperwork that it seemed like it was slave labor and should be illegal.

Unfortunately for Momo and all of her other subordinates, they never got quite so lucky.

On her way back from the third division, she found herself lost in thoughts again. She thought about Aizen, and the horrible, aching, bitter, torturous pain he had left her with (the thought of it made her shudder still), as well as her lifelong friend since childhood, Toshiro Hitsugaya.

The thought of him was only fleeting at most, and as soon as she thought his name, her mind had moved on to another train of thought.

As she wander aimlessly down the corridors, lost in her own thoughts, she faintly heard a voice reach her. She strained her ears to catch the words. It sounded like…singing? Most likely.

Momo skirted along the walls, pressing herself closer to each of the panels on the wall, trying to figure out where the singing came from.

'_It's got to be close,' _she thought to herself, _'the singing isn't very loud.'_

Needless to say, she was amazed to find that the singing was coming from the Tenth Division's captain quarters. Her interest, curiosity, and suspicion aroused now, Momo cracked the door open. Words reached her ears:

_I see no, hear no evil, black writing on the wall, unleash one million faces,_

_and one by one they fall!  
_

_Black hearted evil, brave hearted hero, I am all, I am all I am_

Momo was completely shocked to find it was Toshiro singing. She covered her mouth in surprise. Wow. He wasn't a bad singer. She blushed slightly, watching his angular face intently, searching for some sign of horror or bitterness upon noticing her.

He must not have noticed, because his expression never changed. His face was calm, peaceful, and his eyes were half-lidded. He leaned slightly against the wall, singing the song from memory. What on earth brought this on, she had no idea, but she certainly didn't want I to stop.

_(I, I, I)_

___I am!_

_____Here we go buddy, here we go buddy, here we go, here we go buddy, here we go!_

_______Go ahead and try to see through me, do it if you care,_

_______one step forward, two steps back, I'm gonna step forward, _

_______(Two steps back)_

_________Do it, do it, do it, do it!_

_________Can you see all of me?  
_

_________Walk into my mysteries?  
_

_________Step inside and hold on for delight,  
_

_________Do you remember me?  
_

_________Capture you or set you free?  
_

_________I am all, I am all of me! _

_________I am all, I am all of me!_

_________I am all, I am all of me!_

_________I am all, I am all of me!_

___________(Here we go...)_

She watched his face raptly as he sang. His expression changed slightly, became more firm, more determined. She flushed again. He looked…so much different than the Toshiro she knew. He seemed to have changed so much. He didn't even seem like the same person anymore. Not the same person who had fought with Aizen, not the same stern and well-respected prodigy captain of the Tenth Division. No. Like this, he was just Toshiro.

She was also secretly happy she was now able to hear him sing. (She never had heard him before, but something in his voice whenever he spoke told her that he would be a great singer.)

She concentrated on every word, every slight change in his expression.

___________I see and feel the evil, my hands will crush 'em all,  
_

___________you think you have the answer,  
_

___________while I laugh and watch ya' fall!_

_____________Black hearted evil,  
_

_____________brave hearted hero,  
_

_____________I am all, I am all I am_

_____________(I, I, I)_

_______________I am!_

_______________Here we go buddy, here we go buddy, here we go, here we go buddy,  
_

_______________here we go!_

_________________Go ahead and try to see through me, do it if you care,  
_

_________________one step forward,  
_

_________________two steps back,  
_

_________________I'm gonna step forward, (Two steps back)_

_________________Do it, do it, do it, do it!_

_________________Can you see all of me?  
_

_________________Walk into my mysteries?  
_

_________________Step inside and hold on for delight,  
_

_________________Do you remember me?  
_

_________________Capture you or set you free?  
_

_________________I am all, I am all of me! _

_________________I am all, I am all of me!_

_________________I am all, I am all of me!_

_________________I am all, I am all of me!_

_________________I am, I am everyone, everywhere, anyhow, anyway, anywhere, any  
day! _

_________________I am, I am everyone, everywhere, anyhow, anyway, anywhere, any  
day!_

___________________I am, I am, I am!  
_

___________________I am, I am, I am!_

___________________I am!_

___________________Do it, do it, do it, do it!_

___________________Can you see all of me?  
_

___________________Walk into my mysteries?  
_

___________________Step inside and hold on for delight,  
_

___________________Do you remember me?  
_

___________________Capture you or set you free?  
_

___________________I am all, I am all of me! _

___________________I am all, I am all of me!_

___________________I am all, I am all of me!_

___________________I am all, I am all of me!_

___________________(Here we go, here go, here we go...)_

_____________________I am, I am all of me..._

Momo still watched, her mouth hanging slightly open. Then, he turned to the door. Momo gave a squeak of surprise and quickly slammed the sliding door, running as fast as she could.

'There's no point in running like this, I know he already saw me!'

With a sigh of resignation, she stopped running and turned to face him. Somehow she knew he would be right behind her. He always was.

"How much did you hear." It wasn't a question.

"All of it…"

"I see."

The two were silent for a while. Toshiro sighed hugely, then looked her in the eyes.

"How was it?"

"Well, it was—wait, what?"

"You heard me."

"…Incredible."

"Really."

"Yeah, I've never heard you sing before, so, um, I…" Momo trailed off nervously.

"You were curious."

"Well, um, yes." She trailed off again, mumbling to herself.

Toshiro looked away, looking at anything but her. "You know…I would…sing for you…if that would make you happy…" He was referring to helping her get over Aizen.

She blinked, staring at him, he flushed darkly.

"Uh, well, sure." She blushed as well, staring at the ground.

"Uh, Toshiro?"

He sighed. "It's Captain Hitsugaya. What is it?"

"Could you sing that again?"

He sighed again, but he was grinning. "Sure."

With that, he grabbed her hand and pulled her to his office.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Well, hope you liked that! It's 11:30, I'm sick (literally) and exhausted, so this wasn't the best it could be.

Please review!

And one more quick shout to wedelin-gisela:

I love ya! Keep it up! WOOHOO!


End file.
